The Devil is Near
by Rini1Nara1
Summary: this is a one shot about a random time in Naruto, probably after Shippuden, that is a NarutoxHinata. Please try it out! Rated T for some themes.


**A one shot on a random time during Naruto. I'm not to sure where to place it in terms of time in Naruto, but its possible to happen.**

**READ- It is in Hinata's point of view, even though it doesn't seem like it… Also, it turns into Naruto's POV.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**Now, introducing, the one and only story written by me, Rini1Nara1…..**

The Devil is Near

Hinata POV

I danced my hand lazily along the brick wall, biting my lip and trembling slightly. The darkness around me offered no comfort and the silence brought unwelcomed fears.

"I can't believe this." I murmured as I took uneven steps forward. I kept trying to tell myself that I wouldn't be caught, but the uncertain factors were nagging at me like an itch.

Finally, after my slow, shaky procession, I reached the large wooden door. I slowly reached out my hand and touched the cool metal handle. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I held my breath as I eased it open, but when no one came charging down the long hallway, I swiftly darted inside the small room concealed by the door.

"I came." I said, my voice a whisper, "I missed you so much." I heard a long, deep laughter coming from an unidentifiable source in the room. I sucked in a breath and immediately knew something was wrong.

"How touching, you came to save pretty boy. Oh, you foolish girl." A dark voice bellowed. My knees almost gave out as fear consumed me and the room suddenly began bright.

I was met with a large creature, seven feet at least and horns coming out of its head. It was an unusual blood red, the kind that is seen in nightmares, and has a long tail with a triangle at the end of it. The creature also had long fangs and nails that were inhumanly long.

"Where is he?" I whispered. The creature gave me a dark smile and chuckled slightly before talking.

"In hell."

**Naruto POV**

The white. It surrounded me, closing me inside a sheet of nothingness. Never ending, never going anywhere. Loneliness is your companion here, like it is mine right now. The white leaves me to my thoughts, my thoughts are scary, dangerous. I have need for nothing, and everything. I am filled with despair. I have no hope of ever leaving here.

Oh, so hopeless.

Maybe I deserve it, but I do not know what deadly sin I committed. I was good to everyone, I was kind and friendly and helped everyone in need. I protected my family, those that aren't blood to me but close enough. I even protected the village that had shunned me.

Whatever it is, it is my own hell. Beware.

**Still Naruto**

Question after question, repentance fit for no one. The repeating of forever becoming some sort of comfort, knowing that nothing will change, forever hoping that it will.

For some, the repeating would drive them insane and they would do anything to get out. But me? It is sort of like a net that I know will always catch me. The net has no holes and as long as I play my part correctly, I will never break the net.

I do not need to worry about others breaking it, for even the most spontaneous person I know is very predictable and always follows some sort of pattern. Even I do, even if the pattern is confusing.

This repeating is what we all live every day, and even if it comforts me, it's a cage I still yearn to break. Oh, please break.

_Hinata… Break for Hinata._

**Bold = **Hinata

Underline= Naruto

**The stars are our light,**

**They lead the way in the night and they are our guide. The keepers of our wishes.**

The stars are fire,

Fire is destruction, fire leads to death and loss. Fire leads to warmth. The sweet warmth, how I long for it.

**The stars are our protectors,**

**They are always there, they watch over us. They keep us safe in the night when we have no one by our side. Please come home Naruto, you can be my star.**

The stars are darkness,

Darkness that shines, darkness that leads you wrongly. Darkness that consumes. Hinata, you can save me.

**The stars are our friend,**

**They keep our hopes up, they know all our wishes. They see us as me dream. Why couldn't it be you Naruto?**

The stars are our enemy,

Enemies just watch as you die, enemies do not help you when you are wronged. Enemies do not give you strength, but you do Hinata.

**The stars are everything,**

**Our light to lead the path,**

Our darkness that consumes,

**Our protectors that are always there,**

Our fire that leads to loss,

**Our friend that always listens,**

Our enemy whom watches as we die,

**Stars are everything**

Anything,

**Be my star ****Naruto****/**Hinata.

**Hinata POV**

I stared at the creature, my knees shaking.

"No, you don't have him! You can't!" I sobbed out, "He is N-Naruto! You can't have him, you just can't!" My knees gave out and I fell into a crying mess on the stone cold floor. My tears came harder and I chocked out a sob. He couldn't be gone. He was my invincible Naruto.

I struggled to breathe, the sobs wrecking through my body making it hard for my lungs to work. I was gasping for breath now, salty tears leaking down my cheeks, making me cry harder because of how week I was being.

"Too late, I already have him, and once someone is mine, they never come back." The creature laughed darkly and flicked his tailed back and forth. Hinata felt the tears come again, and she buried her face in her hair, desperate for this to be a dream.

A black light flashed.

**Hinata POV**

I wake up startled, breathing hard and sweaty. I realize that I am sitting on a bed in a familiar bedroom, the moon casting shadows into the room. I look around wildly and see Naruto laying next to me peacefully, his breathing even

Then, Naruto stirred and his beautiful blue eyes shot open, meeting mine in an instant. He eyes portrayed worry, but the worry was quickly replaced by the realization that he was awake. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up, slowly putting his arms around my chest and scooting me onto his lap. I nuzzle into his warm body, the heat welcome.

"Are you okay?" He asks, His eyes once again meeting mine. I nod and he nods back before he lays down, pulling my shoulders so that I go down with him. He then pulls me a little tighter towards him and kisses my head softly.

"If anything is wrong, just remember that you can tell me." Naruto said, nuzzling into me. I smiled slightly, content with the familiar, fuzzy feeling that I had begun to flutter around in my chest.

I was snuggling even deeper into Naruto, feeling more content then ever, when I felt something sharp digging into my arms. I looked down, expecting to see Naruto poking me, but instead I am met with a long, inhuman sized finger nail. My eyes widen in fear and I feel a cold chill come up my spine. I turn around slowly, hoping, no _praying_, that it wasn't who I thought it was.

My prayers were not answered.

"Hello." A dark, deep voice said. I was staring up into two red eyes and saw that creature staring back at me, its arms around me where Naruto's used to be.

I screamed.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
